<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whisper and Change by Fear_Fades_4Eva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766054">Whisper and Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Fades_4Eva/pseuds/Fear_Fades_4Eva'>Fear_Fades_4Eva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, F/M, Fairy!Kagome, Hurt/Comfort, Kagome Crossovers, Kagome X-Overs, Shikon no Tama, Starvation, but just for one chapter, injuries, not tagging it as official pairings, pre BanxKagome, pre HelbramxKagome, pre MeliodasxKagome, slight fix-it, tags to be added per chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Fades_4Eva/pseuds/Fear_Fades_4Eva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A wish was a painful burden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Personal (A little dark) Headcanon concerning the Jewel:</p><p>Rather than just the demon of the jewel manipulating Naraku, both Midoriko and the demon have orchestrated events since the creation of the jewel to create the ultimate war that would bring about two powerful foes, one miko (Kagome) and one demon (Naraku) so that they could replace them and they (Midoriko and the demon) would be free. In defeating them, they became imprisoned in Kagome's body but with a twist. With that power now mixed into her, during desperate situations, Kagome is able to hear the thoughts/wishes of those around her but it isn't unless someone touches her with a desperate wish in their heart, that she/they is forced to fulfill that wish.</p><p>Should they (the jewel) try and take extra liberties in granting the wishes, it fires back on Kagome's body.</p><p> </p><p>1 - I have no idea the backstory or how she got there. Not too beat up about it either lol I just really wanted a 'Kagome stops his death' scene. The basic idea was that</p><p>2 - There may be hints of shipping but idk how far I want to go into that yet so I shall leave that up to you guys~</p><p>3 - If it's not obvious or whatev, the beginning is all thoughts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="u">Don't</span>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
<p>
  <i>'Captain!' - 'No, don't!' - 'Somebody!' - 'Meliodas!' - 'He's not going to make it!' - 'If only there wasn't a time lag between teleportation.' - 'They can't seriously mean to—'</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>MeliodasMeliodasMeliodasMeliodas</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Save!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Save!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Save!</i>
</p>
<p>Kagome stumbled back from the rest of the group and fell to her knees, clutching her head. All of them. They were all so loud. So desperate. Why couldn't they <i>stop</i>?!</p>
<p>All of their hearts were screaming, far louder than their minds.</p>
<p>They needed to stop!</p>
<p>She'd told them! <i>She'd told them!</i> A wish was a heavy weight to carry, and the mass of wishes their hearts were screaming buried her, sunk her low to the ground. She yanked at her hair, the strands twisting and tangling.</p>
<p>They stirred inside her and that little movement sat in the back of her mind like the reminder she didn't need. Dug in between her shoulder blades and <i>itched</i>.</p>
<p>Soft, fragile, kind hands curled around her own, freeing the painful grip she had on her hair. Her eyes dimmed. A gasp - so loud, so deep - stole away all her air.</p>
<p>
  <i>'I wish—'</i>
</p>
<p>Elizabeth stood over her, tears splashing against Kagome's cheeks. In the far corners of her mind, where she was conscious but rapidly losing control, she ached knowing that Elizabeth had stepped away from watching Meliodas in his time of need to see if she was okay.</p>
<p>"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan, please!" <i>'someone would—'</i></p>
<p>She tore away from the princess's grip, stumbling back against the crumbled wall of Liones Castle. But it was too late. Kagome could feel them. They were already awake.</p>
<p>"Miss Kagome!"</p>
<p>In those last few precious seconds of physical control she had left, Kagome met the desperate golden gaze of Elaine. <i>'I tried. I <b>tried</b>!'</i> She managed to think.</p>
<p>
  <i>'save Meliodas.'</i>
</p>
<p>A chilling laugh echoed in their mind.</p>
<p>"Wait!"</p><hr/>
<p>Meliodas trembled, breath heaving out of him.</p>
<p>"Five."</p>
<p>Estarossa hung the next dagger over him.</p>
<p>A great mass of power exploded into the clearing, sending Estarossa and Ban flying back, throwing Ban through a boulder.</p>
<p>Ban scrambled from the ground, desperate to get back to his friend. But wind pushed against him, forcing him back no matter how hard he dug his feet into the ground. "Dammit! What is this?!"</p>
<p>He turned at the sound of a grunt and made out that huge giant rising to his feet again. There were other faint images as well. Dammit! Dammit! Turning back to the mass of wind cycloning around Meliodas, he took a breath and stepped forward.</p>
<p>Debris picked up as he got closer but surprisingly the wind was no longer pushing against him. Ban narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>He stopped, shoes dragging in the dirt, when he noticed someone.</p>
<p>"Oi, who are you?"</p>
<p>This was the power source that had appeared out of nowhere.</p>
<p>"Ka… gome?" Meliodas gasped, trying to breath through the pain of five liberion swords piercing his hearts. Kagome stood with her back to him, unmoving but for the wind that whipped around them. This was who he had felt? Looking at her now, he could barely feel the power that came with the explosion just seconds ago. It prickled against his skin, an unnatural heat to it that stung compared to how her power usually felt.</p>
<p>The burn of a Goddess Ark was the closest he could liken it to.</p>
<p>He glanced blearily around him.</p>
<p>This cyclone was definitely her doing though.</p>
<p>"Kagome? As in our Kagome?"</p>
<p>"Can't-can't you tell, Ban?"</p>
<p>"I can't see shit, Captain. Should a guessed you'd be holding up though."</p>
<p>"Aa." Meliodas wheezed, the closest he could get to a laugh in this condition.</p>
<p>"Another of those friends of yours, Meliodas?" That was Estarossa. So whatever he'd been hit with hadn't kept him down for too long.</p>
<p>It was strange, how easy it was to hear everyone over the wind.</p>
<p>"Are they causing this strange wind, too?"</p>
<p>Strange didn't come close.</p>
<p>Meliodas could see Kagome clearly but not Ban. Just feel and hear him.</p>
<p>Ban could only see the dust and Kagome.</p>
<p>Even the Commandments were hindered, unable to see past the Sin that took down Melascula.</p>
<p>Zeldris walked forward while Gloxinia rose into the sky.</p>
<p>"Hmm…"</p>
<p>Nothing changed.</p>
<p>"Anything up there, Drole?"</p>
<p>"No, my magical eye can not penetrate this 'Kagome'."</p>
<p>"Is that woman one of the Sins, Fraudrin?" Zeldris turned.</p>
<p>"No, I don't ever remember meeting her while in Hendrickson either. They must have met only recently or she was elsewhere during our last battle."</p>
<p>Estarossa stood with the others, a burn bubbling and hissing on his chest. "Whoever and whatever she is, she was able to overcome or work around my Commandment."</p>
<p>Kagome giggled. An eerie thing that didn't just carry, it lingered and slowly faded off only after it seemed to overpower any other thought in their mind.</p>
<p>The cyclone died down, rubble cracking as it hit the ground, until it was a simple breeze that tousled everyone's hair and clothes. They all took her in.</p>
<p>Small. Unarmored. Unarmed.</p>
<p>She sighed, tilting her face up towards the sky, and it echoed over the clearing. Easily able to hear.</p>
<p>Another giggle escaped her, a twisted smile turning her lips and she swayed side to side slowly. She brought her left arm up and they all saw the burns scorched into her skin.</p>
<p>Ban and Meliodas grew weary. Kagome didn't act like this. The way she was moving was all wrong, almost… inhuman.</p>
<p>The uninjured hand rose, splayed wide, towards Meliodas.</p>
<p>A wretched scream tore from Meliodas when all five swords were ripped out of him.</p>
<p>"Captain!"</p>
<p>Ban stopped short when the blades shot forward, forming a straight line in front of Kagome. He tsked.</p>
<p>Any words he might have spoken, any thoughts that anyone in the clearing might have had, disappeared when she looked down.</p>
<p>Strange, pink energy had overtaken the entirety of Kagome's eyes and spread over her skin in intricate patterns. They pulsed and a faintly visible steam came from them.</p>
<p>"Those… are not demon markings." Grayhead noted as they continued to grow over the human's body. Their glow lit her clothes up from within.</p>
<p>"No, they're not."</p>
<p>"Mmm… look at what lovely toys we get to play with." 'Kagome' giggled, an unnatural resonance to her voice. Overlapping, alternating, intermingling. High, low, deep; so deep it seemed to rumble. It all mixed into an echo that lingered and sunk under their skins.</p>
<p>No one could deny the unsettling fear sitting in the pits of their stomachs.</p>
<p>"What. the. <i>fuck?</i>"</p>
<p>Her head turned to Ban, tilting as she seemed to take him in. "Oh? You're an interesting one." She smiled cruelly. "We like you."</p>
<p>"Yeah? Well, whatever the hell you have going on, Kagome, it aint funny."</p>
<p>"Ah…"</p>
<p>He couldn't even instinctively move back when she appeared right in front of him, hands reaching up to wrap around his shoulders and pull him down. Her lips dragged over his cheek, warm breath fanning against his ear. He gripped her sides, ready to push her away when she spoke.</p>
<p>"It's so cute that you think Kagome is still here." One hand came up to grip him by the hair and dragged him forward, quickly letting go when he swung out. Ducked under his next and side stepped around with a spin so that she once again had Meliodas at her back. "You missed us~"</p>
<p>"You little—"</p>
<p>"Ban! Stop!" Meliodas gasped, finally managing to sit up. "That's still Kagome, regardless-"</p>
<p>Those pupiless pink eyes turned to him. Burrowing under his skin, sinking past the easy nonchalance he usually hid behind. Then she was straddling him, cupping his face and he hissed at the heat that was coming off her.</p>
<p>"Now, <i>that</i> is a curse, demon child."</p>
<p>His eyes shot open, pulse skyrocketing. How had she-?</p>
<p>Before he could even gain the air to respond, one hand let go to twist around and grab the wrist coming down on them. He blankly gazed at Zeldris over her shoulder.</p>
<p>In the silence that followed, Estarossa's five blades clattered to the ground.</p>
<p>"Piety, hmm?"</p>
<p>Kagome let go of Meliodas completely, sliding her other hand over the bare skin before her. She tilted her head, smiling slowly when he didn't even budge from her trying to pull him closer. "Let's not take the chance."</p>
<p>That same power from before appeared instantaneously, blasting Zeldris away, then receding.</p>
<p>"Now, where were we?" Rock ground together as she turned back to him.</p>
<p>"Killing you."</p>
<p>A barrier appeared around them, pink and translucent, blocking the blade Estarossa had aimed at them. Kagome slid her hands up his arms to grab Meliodas by the shoulders, gripping him hard enough to make him flinch, and leaned back, to stare up at the man.</p>
<p>"Of everyone, We expected better manners of you, Benevolence."</p>
<p>"You are thinking of the wrong Commandment."</p>
<p>"Are we now?" She stood, dropping the barrier and moving to touch him. He grabbed her wrists, squeezing them until they broke. She didn't even flinch. He didn't let go. "We see now."</p>
<p>"Do you?" Estarossa cocked his head at her.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>No one expected the strange pink markings to turn black, going jagged and thick, all the way back up to her eyes. Demonic energy poured from her, sinister and putrid in its intent.</p>
<p>"Remember this, Benevolence." That rumble from before dominated the voices coming from Kagome, bones cracking loudly, singed skin smoking, as they healed and expanded in his grip. "Love and <i>hate</i> sit together on a very thin string."</p>
<p><i>'At this point,'</i> They thought, watching the interactions of these Commandments and the two Sins, <i>'they really should have expected this.</i>'</p>
<p>Power so strong, so thick, but without a hint of expected malevolence, once again beat back Estarossa. A darkness seeped through the air, snuffing out the light of the stars and the moon and taking away their sight.</p>
<p>Kagome darted forward before it could brighten, grabbing the timeless one by the loops of his belt and throwing him down next to the cursed one. His blade and arm was thrown between them.</p>
<p>Then they bent down, hands curling around the energy chains that looped back to the multi-headed Commandment that demanded Pacifism. '<i>Had we the time, this curse would be tested on you, dear guardian.</i>' The chains snapped under their power.</p>
<p>The three of them were gone by the time the world lit up with color again.</p><hr/>
<p>Ban was on her before he even realized they'd been taken somewhere else, using his size to overwhelm her until she was pressed back against a wall. Pressed his forearm against her throat, dug in and watched her face turn red and her breath go ragged. But still they did not look away from him.</p>
<p>"Ban, wait!"</p>
<p>Red eyes bore back into hers, rage and desperation and so many other things that whispered to them, lay in their depths. She grinned toothily at him. "You can't be serious, Cap—"</p>
<p>"<i>Look</i>, Ban!"</p>
<p>"At wha—" He snapped, jaw dropping when he looked around to see that they were in some abandoned, broken down house. The far wall had been reduced to rubble, furniture crushed, and weeds had grown through all the cracks. "Where in the—"</p>
<p>In his distraction, he let up on her throat, leaving them coughing.</p>
<p>They cleared their throat and said, "Your help, as little as it really was, Sin, is no longer needed."</p>
<p>Ban could only double take before he was gone.</p>
<p>"Where-"</p>
<p>"Back to your friends," The red that had dominated her complexion rapidly began to dim. "The current ones, not the former. Are you comfortable?"</p>
<p>Meliodas relaxed back against the dilapidated bed with a relieved sigh. "So, hey, whoever you are, you gonna let Kagome back out?" He watched quietly as the jagged black markings began to lighten and shrink, leaving just glowing pink to brighten the blue eyes he knew so well. "Yo!"</p>
<p>When she spoke next, there was a slight echo, just enough to make it seem disconcerting in a crumbling house. "This is the best they can do right now. I'm glad you're… mostly okay."</p>
<p>He snickered. "This is nothing. Aren't you going to come over? Don't you want to cuddle and tell me all about… this?" A broad gesture was made at all of her.</p>
<p>Kagome pursed her lips but climbed onto the bed, careful not to jostle it too much. When she reached out to touch his prone form, he grabbed one of her hands and smiled wide when she looked up at him. He only tensed a little when the other settled on his stomach.</p>
<p>"What brought them out? Them, right? They kept referencing you as 'we'."</p>
<p>She hesitantly nodded, not fighting the semi-tight grip he had on her. "There are two of them and they only come out when certain conditions are met."</p>
<p>"Like?"</p>
<p>Here, Kagome had to look away, had to stare past the broken wall and into the overgrown yard. Ashamed. Hesitant. Expectant. "I told all of you a wish was a heavy burden to carry."</p>
<p>No one really ever understood how dangerous callously saying a wish was. It was a joke, a half-thought phrase. There were nuances to words that people didn't usually think of. She gasped when he tugged her hand, catching herself on him. He carded his fingers through her hair. "Mel-iodas?"</p>
<p>"What wish was made?"</p>
<p>A wry smirk curled her lips. "I'm sure you've already guessed it." She fell to her elbows over him, fingers playing with his hair while she got comfortable, hair falling around them in a curtain.</p>
<p>"Mm!" He agreed, smiling softly as she lightly pressed their foreheads together. "Then why are they still out?"</p>
<p>"The wish was to save you, Meliodas," Kagome tried her best to ignore the warnings from the other two souls, "and the amount of desperation behind it required more than simply getting you away from them." She settled on one elbow to press against one of his bleeding hearts. "You are saved but you are not safe."</p>
<p>"And now what?"</p>
<p>His smile disappeared the instant the pink took over again.</p>
<p>"So tense, demon child." They crooned. "Do not worry. We are here to finish the job."</p>
<p>As the power built up again, Meliodas noted that there was a different feel to it now. So he laid there and watched as they sat up in Kagome's body, her hands glowing dimly. He couldn't hold back his grunt when a sharp pain hit him but a second glance down showed all his wounds healing, even his arm. They grabbed it from where it lay, lining it back up, the cut quickly mending and he immediately flexed it.</p>
<p>No pain, just a small twinge from the abused muscles and even that was rapidly fading.</p>
<p>Meliodas coughed up some blood, thick and congealed and spit it up.</p>
<p>"One last thing before we go, little plaything," They murmured, cupping his face and seemingly gazing at something deep inside him before their 'eyes' closed as they smiled. "should any harm come to <i>our</i> Kagome," The pink that decorated their skin gradually darkened again, once smoothly curved lines going jagged. "and we will be sure that not only will you come to realize the Commandments are <i>child's play</i> compared to us but we <i>will</i> keep <i>every</i> one of you alive <i>forever</i> so that you may see the havoc we sow."</p>
<p>He laughed, licking away some residual blood. "Like she would let you."</p>
<p>Now safe and sound, they could do nothing but withdraw with a parting frown thrown at Meliodas. Exasperated blue eyes stared down at him.</p>
<p>"Always gotta get smart with people."</p>
<p>"Like you're any different, <i>Kagome</i>."</p>
<p>A pretty flush spread over her cheeks but she just shook her head and helped him sit up. His sword she laid in her lap, smacking his hands away when he tried to grab it.</p>
<p>She took a look at their surroundings. "I should go see exactly where we are and figure out a way to get us some new clothes and somewhere to stay for the night. You need the rest, even if your absence is going to freak ev-everyone out."</p>
<p><i>'Shit.</i>' Kagome knew the jewel had pushed it back in that clearing, shrugging off so many of the Commandment's curses but she'd been hoping the toll wouldn't be so high. Already, tremors had started in her legs which meant there would be no walking done today. Not by her, at least.</p>
<p>"You okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I just-"</p>
<p>His hand, as light as the touch was, <i>hurt</i> when he grasped her arm. Her sight swam and she collapsed against the broken bed, gasping when the pain spread everywhere.</p>
<p><i>"Shit.</i>"</p>
<p>She wheezed and strained to say, "Th-that bad, huh?"</p>
<p>He pulled her back between his legs, arms going tight around her when her arms and legs started to spasm.</p>
<p>"It's-! It's a side ef-effect," Her body locked up, throat straining as she staved off the scream sitting in her chest. "S-side effect when they try-y! to take too m-many liberties while granting the-the <i>wish</i>."</p>
<p>"What do I do?"</p>
<p>"H-hold, hold!" She forced out. "Just hold, h-ho, hold, hold—"</p>
<p>"Okay, okay."</p>
<p>Kagome didn't know how but he somehow got her twisted around and them laid out on their sides, legs and arms trapping her close to him.</p>
<p>"There are bruises appearing all over you, shit!"</p>
<p>She managed some choked off, mangled laugh into his chest. "Mm, g-gonna pass, dark… mngh- supposed" Her throat worked, struggling to swallow, "help, care-you, suppo-"</p>
<p>"Sssshh, you did. No matter how it happened, you did. You took great care of me, just don't talk, okay?"</p>
<p>"Mm… <i>mmm</i>!" She agreed, unable to stop the tears or the exhaustion that hit.</p>
<p>"Sleep if it'll help. Don't force yourself."</p>
<p>"Mngh-ias … s… bd… iz"</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered shut, thoughts slipping away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>End.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Walk or Float or Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a scene between Ban, Kagome, Helbram, and Harlequin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The premise of this story is that:</p>
<p>Everyone knows that the bark of the Goshinboku is used to make the Bone Eater's Well, thus it was the power inherent in the tree that made time travel possible. I like to think that the tree is connected to every world/reality/universe so it isn't just the well that can take Kagome to all these different places.</p>
<p>In this 'verse, the Goshinboku and Fairy King's Tree's wave lengths match up and Kagome awakens within the boughs of trees forest. The way her power interacts with their world was too volatile and she ended up being transformed into a fairy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="u">Walk or Float or Fly</span>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
<p>The shock of calloused fingers touching her bare calves made her wings flutter and Kagome almost dropped her apple mid-bite. Carefully setting it down, she looked back over her shoulder and raised a brow at the sight of Ban crouched over her legs. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>His mouth twisted and the curious, contemplating gleam sitting in his crimson's eyes spelled trouble. That expression had been the prelude to some of the craziest schemes to affront the other fairies since he decided to stick around.</p>
<p>"Ban."</p>
<p>He blinked up at her and a teasing smirk slid across his face. She almost wanted to roll away from him, would have to, if he wasn't so freakishly long. "<i>What</i> are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Been thinking, Kagome. How come you got so much more muscle than the others around here?"</p>
<p>She blinked. Of all the things him possibly thinking about that would have crossed her mind, it definitely wouldn't have been that. Kagome turned over onto her side and glanced down at her legs, unconsciously pressing one of her bare, dirty feet into the softened muscle. Did it really look firmer than the other fairies? She still traveled around on foot, harvested and gathered food or herbs. The only thing she didn't really do anymore was fight, which was definitely a nice change of pace.</p>
<p>"Do they really look that different?"</p>
<p>He actually had the gall to snort, which made her feel stupid but really, what did he expect? It'd been a good five or six centuries since she saw anyone of any race outside the Fairy King's Forest. She didn't even own pictures of herself when she was younger and human to be able to compare the differences.</p>
<p>"Have you seen yourself next to the others? You might as well be the only buff fairy in existence."</p>
<p>"That doesn't make me feel better, Ban." She deadpanned. Her wings flittered in her irritation, but she refused to let it get to her past that.</p>
<p>He just shrugged and pushed up onto his feet, wandering back over to the little fire they set up was. A spitted boar was roasting over it and her stomach gurgled loudly when she was reminded of the smell. Too bad everyone else was avoiding this little area because of some cooked meat. Some of the fairies still gave her a hard time for having an omnivorous appetite.</p>
<p>After a peek to make sure Ban was still facing away from her, Kagome sat up to prod at her legs then her arms. Did she really look that different? And what if the other fairies didn't see as her as buff like Ban did? What if- "Oh god, I can't believe I'm letting myself get self-conscious like this." She groaned and flopped face down onto her little bed.</p>
<p>"Self-conscious over what?"</p>
<p>That sounded like Harlequin... nah, that was impossible. She burrowed further into her pillow, moaning pitifully.</p>
<p>If there was one person who avoided Ban more than Elaine or Gerheade, it was Harlequin. And that was only because he got irritated at her and Helbram for hanging around him so much.</p>
<p>Hands carded through her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp before they trailed down, stroking behind her ears and giving her pleasant shivers. They tucked under chin and she let them pull her head up, pouting as she opened her eyes.</p>
<p>And blinked once.</p>
<p>Then again.</p>
<p>It really had been Harlequin she heard. He floated in front of her, decked out in the human clothes he'd been inspired to make because of Helbram though he always vehemently denied it. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>An interesting expression crossed his face, like he was trying to come up with a convincing enough lie because she recognized that shady little glint in his eyes but also couldn't decide if he should go through with it. Then Helbram popped up from behind him, wearing the most satisfied and smug smirk that she had only seen on him a few times.</p>
<p>"Guess who finally admitted to wanting to try meat~" Helbram snickered, quickly flying up and away from Harlequin before he could retaliate.</p>
<p>Which was not a good idea.</p>
<p>Evident in her shriek when he inadvertently yanked her hair hard enough she slammed her face into the ground.</p>
<p>Bright, burning pain lit up from her nose all the way to her temples to create a mountain of a headache, drowning out the disgust of having blood and dirt grind against her lips and teeth. She cupped her nose, whimpering, and tried to curl up but a large hand grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her while another easily managed to uncover her face. Through the tears pouring out of her eyes, she could see Ban and the other two leaning over her, Harlequin practically crying himself.</p>
<p>Ban tugged her up onto her knees and Helbram nudged her face up for them to see better but it was Harlequin, all soft and hesitant, that gave the first light press near her nose. She flinched back with a hiss.</p>
<p>"K-Kagome, I didn't, I'm-"</p>
<p>"Cool it there, King, it's not broken."</p>
<p>He was right, it wasn't but dammit if it didn't hurt still. She prodded at it herself this time, pooling her power into the tips of her fingers to help soothe the sensitized nerves.</p>
<p>Then sneezed.</p>
<p>She fell back over into a heap. "Fucking god, shit-"</p>
<p>Ban and Helbram's cackling laughter drowned out Harlequin's scandalized shout. Her second attempt at healing her nose was more successful, and she gratefully took the damn cloth and cup of water Harlequin gave her to wipe off the dirt and blood. She gargled then spit out the mess in her mouth.</p>
<p>Finally, clean and pain free, she plopped back onto her hands. Ban went back to their food while Harlequin and Helbram sat on each side of her. They watched him work for a few minutes, the silence only broken by the sounds of the forest and the pop of the fire. Kagome wiggled her toes. "So... what were you guys doing here again?"</p>
<p>She rose a curious brow when Harlequin immediately ducked his head, the entirety of his face going red. Was it something she said?</p>
<p>Helbram leaned against her, snickering as he said, "He wants to try the meat."</p>
<p>"Really?!" She held back from jumping on him in her excitement and waited for him to nod, even if it was hesitantly. "Ban's the best person for you to try it out for the first time! He's a great cook!"</p>
<p>"You bet that sweet little ass I am!"</p>
<p>Simultaneously, three different random objects from the forest floor flew and hit Ban.</p>
<p>"Hey, Kagome, what were you guys talking about when we showed up?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"You said something about being self-conscious." Helbram helpfully piped in and she made a little 'ah' sound.</p>
<p>She shrugged sheepishly, carding back her tangled hair. "Ban mentioned how much more muscle I have then you guys and I started overthinking it."</p>
<p>"That's because you always walk around so much." Harlequin said and he looked so far from impressed she almost snorted.</p>
<p>"There's nothing wrong with her wanting to walk, Harlequin." Helbram reached across her to punch him in the arm. "We talked about this."</p>
<p>Kagome could testify to that. Even after all these centuries, it was still a strange concept for everyone that she liked to walk.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, but why walk when you can fly." He sniffed haughtily then had the gall to actually float up into the air and do some flips with his hands folded behind his head. She scoffed, tempted to throw something at him next.</p>
<p>Instead — "Oi, Ban." Using Harlequin's cockiness to her advantage, she called the tall man over to whisper something in his ear.</p>
<p>He whistled and turned on Harlequin with a maddening cackle. The Fairy King didn't even have the chance to shout before he was pinned.</p>
<p>"O-oi, get off! You're heavy! Kagome, what did you tell him?!"</p>
<p>Kagome cuddled against a snickering Helbram and stared back at Harlequin from under her lashes, "If you had any proper muscle buildup, you could just push him off and come make me tell you."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="u">End.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Don't Ever Be Afraid to Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagome is just minding her own business when the forest she is in demands her help. Who is she to say no?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there wasn't too big of an idea for this one, beyond how horrible it was what happened to Helbram and the other fairies. I was also working with the idea that time doesn't work around Kagome right like Kaguya says in the movie while twisting it that as long as she is around any one or any thing with significant power extends her life. It hasn't been decided how long she has been in the SDS 'verse just yet but it's been long that the grief is just an old ache at this point.</p><p>Also, as much as I hate openings like the one I made for this one, I couldn't not include it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="u">Don't Ever Be Afraid to Fly</span>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>"Get off!"</p><p>"Let us go!"</p><p>"W-what are you doing?!"</p><p>"Don't!"</p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>"Somebody!"</p><p>"Harlequin!"</p><p>"Someone, <i>help us</i>!"</p>
<hr/><p>Kagome jerked around, the stack of wood she had been lugging back to her little camp clattering to the ground. She let her eyes roam the sky, taking in all the colors and distinguishing the normal blue and white from the energies that caught her attention.</p><p>They were faint, barely noticeable, but they were there. Green's and yellow's and pink's all bursting like clouds of powder just over the treetop.</p><p>It wasn't the same energy from the human travelers she had passed about a week ago, too bright, too free, but the memory of the unnerving intent they gave off sat at the forefront of her mind.</p><p>A hand strayed under her travel-worn coat, to the hidden daggers strapped to her belt.</p><p>Should she?</p><p>Dirt ground together under her feet as she battled with indecision. But it wasn't <i>her</i> who decided in the end. Her gaze dropped to the forest floor, caught off guard by the tight pressure on her feet, to see roots wrapping around them. There was no ill intent, no active outside force, which meant they weren't being controlled by someone.</p><p>It felt like… her tree. The Goshinboku but— older?</p><p>Was the forest, or a single sentient tree, encouraging her to go? Asking? Begging?</p><p>She couldn't help but glance back at the meager belongings she owned; a simple travel bag and the food she'd caught for the day. Fading, wrinkled, touch worn photographs waiting to be slept with.</p><p>There was no one who would miss her.</p><p>"<i>Okay.</i>" She whispered, pushing forward as soon as the roots let go. Brights bursts of energy, green mixed with grey, swirled and swelled as the wind kicked up, blowing from one direction then another before beating against her back, kicking up her speed. Birds burst from the treetops and rodents scurried away.</p><p>The forest rapidly quieted.</p><p>Whatever was going on, whatever it was that made the forest so uneasy, it wanted as little interruptions as it could get.</p><p>She burst from the treeline, onto the main road and saw that, but for some abandoned wagons, it was empty. Then it was gone.</p><p>Kagome palmed daggers in each hand, pulse roaring in her ears. Fear, so overwhelming she could feel it trying to burrow its way into her chest, lay thick in the air. <i>'Almost there.'</i></p><p>There were other auras, hidden under the volatile energy, and each of them trembled and quaked under the mass trauma they had to be experiencing. Each second that passed, every inch she got closer, she could feel them. Her skin prickled. A gap in the treeline lay almost directly ahead, connected to a path on her right she hadn't noticed. A quick push off that way changed that, leaving behind the forest and making her easy to spot but her range of sight broader.</p><p>Instinctively, reflexively, she noted each position of every person. More wagons, some holding traveling cargo and large cages, others littered with cheering soldiers and past them—</p><p>Horror clung to the back of her throat, stealing her voice and her grasp on the daggers tightened.</p><p>An inconspicuous, most likely abandoned building stood backed by a sheer drop. Boarded windows, door hanging by its hinges.</p><p>And in front of it—</p><p>Fairies littered the ground, most bleeding from their backs and unconscious - <i>or dead</i>, a traitorous voice whispered - with others still weakly struggling in the hands of humans. Most held up by their throats, wings forced to extend. Swords poised where they connected with the rest of their bodies.</p><p>The jagged, rusting edges of her daggers scraped the palms of her hands as she slung them at the two closest soldiers. Four more blades followed suit. She'd already reached back and pulled her short sword from its sheath before the first person turned.</p><p>Hot blood hit her arms with the easy slice of an unguarded neck. Then again when she thrust it forward into an exposed section of armor.</p><p>The next one tried cutting her down with a broad swipe but she just ducked under it and impaled them on her blade. She used the momentum of pulling out to twist around and meet the blade coming at her back.</p><p>Each of them fell to her.</p><p>They yelled, tried shouting orders to pen her in but she slipped under their grasping hands and arms, their wildly swinging weapons. Just the roar of her blood, the rage in her mind, and the grief and fear that coated her tongue could possibly contain her right now.</p><p>"Impressive and to think you're going to waste such talent on these … <i>creatures</i>."</p><p>She turned to the last soldier standing; a captain, possibly. Gold armor, green hair and disgusting eyes; she hated him on principle alone. Kagome flicked the excess blood off her blade and stepped forward.</p><p>"You mean to come after me, now? You believe you can beat me, child?"</p><p>His stance was perfect. He left no openings and his reach was farther than hers, farther than his dead subordinates. Compared to her, armorless and with a short sword, there was more chance of her getting killed. Captured, even.</p><p>But she didn't need a weapon to kill him. And no one could afford for him to live. She lowered her weapon and took a step back. It took everything in her not to sneer at the smug smirk that crossed his face. Kagome brought her palm up and pushed her power out in a wave that threw him back and over the cliff.</p><p>In the quiet afterwards, she noticed how hard she was panting, adrenaline leaving her trembling. Blood was starting to cake on her skin, congealing where it was thickest. She dropped her sword.</p><p>"Y-you…"</p><p>Blinking, she turned to where the fairies lay scattered around the clearing. It was like a punch to her gut, the way the air left her at seeing <i>all</i> of them conscious and slowly sitting up. Most of them scrambled back when she made a stumbling step forward and Kagome froze, hands coming up in a placating gesture. "Sorry!" She gasped. "Sorry, I don't pla-I should have asked, I'm sorry."</p><p>"The forest..."</p><p>One of them stumbled to their feet, green hair matted with blood and dirt. A wound lay on their side, soaking their shirt, but they didn't seem to notice, staring, gaping really. She followed their gaze to see that the forest was indeed acting up still. Roots that had obviously sprung up from the ground were now receding slowly, the trees becoming still again, vines coming to rest around the boughs.</p><p>But the forest was calming. She could see the powers, its sporadic energy, calming.</p><p>"The forest called you here? A human?" The same one - the <i>only</i> one so far - who spoke before said, incredulous. Having turned to her, she can see that only one wing was fully attached with the other just barely hanging on.</p><p>"Uh, yes. Yes?"</p><p>"But why? Why would it call a human? Why would it have one save us after it was <i>humans</i> who did this?! What would <i>your help change now</i> when our wings are gone and the damage is already done!?" Another screamed, tears cascading down their face. Others cried alongside them, trembling and huddling in on each other, speaking over each other.</p><p>It was like being home again, where she was expected to be bigoted and merciless, and they expected her to be the monster in the dark. She bowed her head under the accusations because she knew everything was still too fresh, too new and her kind were the bad guys here.</p><p>Kagome took a breath. "I don't know why the forest chose me but, whatever requirements you need from me, I will follow them." She knelt slowly, carefully placing her hands in her lap, fingers curled inward. "But I can heal and if I get to them fast enough, I can help…" Licking her lips, she bowed over her lap. "I can do my best to fix your wings."</p><p>Silence but for the crackle of some nearby flames. A fire? From an attack maybe? Even the sniffling and crying quieted. But that was to be expected. A random human, a race they were seeing in a painfully new light, had been sought by the forest, then came to their aid, and was now offering to heal what was sure to be considered impossible.</p><p>"Prove it."</p><p>It was the fairy, the one who had spoken first, that spoke now and stood in front of her. At least, it sounded like the same one, the clothing matched from what she could see of the clothes and shoes in her peripheral. "Your requirements?"</p><p>"Heal what your race broke. Not fix, <i>heal</i>."</p><p>Her lips thinned but, looking up into those hardened green eyes, Kagome nodded resolutely.</p><p>A hand was held out to her and she took it. Looking around, the other fairies seemed hesitant and scared, trying their best to be strong. But, seemingly emboldened by his strength and rage, each of them began to slowly and painfully shed their shirts. The first one she knelt behind trembled, little cut off whimpers heard in the silence of the clearing.</p><p>There was a brief thought of asking about where their wings were put but that might cause an uproar. Kagome would rather push herself to regrow their wings then have them believe it was a question meant for personal gain. As she laid her hands upon them and began the slow, painful process, words of comfort tried to push past her teeth but they were choked down.</p><p>Any wounds they might have received besides their wings healed up quickly, bruises fading away, cuts closing, scrapes resealing. She swept her thumbs up to sit under their torn wings and resisted the urge to grimace. Kami, whichever one of those soldiers that cut this one's wings off didn't even try and do a decent job of it, just hacked and hacked and hacked.</p><p>Kagome poured more of her power into them, soothing the over-sensitized nerves until she could comfortably press down without even a twitch in response.</p><p>She closed her eyes, focusing all her senses and reaching down into the very depths of her where a residual amount of the Shikon's power sat. It would be needed to access the muscle memory so she could outline and regrow this fairy's wings.</p><p>And for how piss poor the cuts <i>were</i>, the regrowth would simply break of any of the damaged parts along the way.</p><p>A muscle in her leg spasmed, making her shuffle her knees and feet. Fortunately, the hardest part about doing this wasn't the healing or restoration. Unfortunately, staying as still as possible helped speed up the process and her body was already suffering from severe lack of proper nutrition. From the hollow, persistent ache in her stomach to the burn that always lingered in the back of her throat.</p><p>Her power stagnated, pulling itself back and catching her attention.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, a dazzling pair of wings lay still against the fairy's back. Careful not to touch them, Kagome pulled back.</p><p>The hush that fell over the clearing amplified the first flutter the wings made. A flitter next, creating enough of a breeze that the leaves and dirt underfoot became unsettled.</p><p>The fairy pushed off the ground with an exuberant shout, wings spread wide as they flew. There was only the smallest, briefest second where they faltered, where she worried she messed up but it didn't happen again.</p><p>"You did it."</p><p>Kagome peered up at the main fairy again. "I did say I would try." A gentler light had brightened the green eyes gazing down at her. All their auras had brightened in the wake of one restoration but she knew better. It would be a very long time, possibly never, before any real trust would be felt towards humans.</p><p>"You can keep going?"</p><p>She could but her body might test that. A smile fought its way on her face. Concern was a good first step. "I can."</p><p>Giggling and crying, everyone gathered around the healed fairy. They touched every part there had been a wound, a bruise but mostly, their hands gathered at the healed base of the wings.</p><p>'<i>Yes</i>,' Kagome thought, taken with the sight of their happiness and bright auras. '<i>they will heal from this.</i>'</p><p>One by one, the fairies came to settle around her. The leader, she assumed, settled directly next to where another of them had already sat in front of her. With a deep breath, she prepared herself for the ache her body would feel like once she was done.</p><div class="center">
  <p>End.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Back when I was still thinking of making a second part to this and still interested in being in the SDS fandom, I had a thought that later on down the line that some of the fairies would regret having them heal their wings. That seeing everyone's healed wings would hurt more than they expected because, but for the memories, it was like it had never happened. And even though everyone's wings were healed some of them got chronic pain.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After days and weeks of poorly fending for herself in the wilderness, Kagome stumbles on a tavern in the middle of nowhere.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm thinking I'll get all of the SDS pieces I have that are basically stand alone out of the way. This will also be an anime/fandom I will be stepping away from for ... who knows how long. I still love it but I'm just not interested in it enough anymore to write for it, haven't even watched the latest season either lol</p><p>Premise: Didn't really have one in mind for this piece and I definitely don't remember the inspiration for it since I wrote this about... maybe two and a half years ago? Yep! Google docs tells me I created this April of 2019 but since I never went anywhere with it after writing this, I kind of just set it aside and let it age.</p><p>Kagome ended up in a random forest in their world and this is her finally finding signs of civilization after forever. And that piece at the end where she wants to leave? yeah dont remember what that's about either xD</p><p>Warnings: Starvation, Desperation, Fainting, Surviving alone (not sure if these are good enough warnings? I hope so)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="u">~ Found ~</span>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>Weary, downtrodden, with feet that pulse and legs that ache after days and <em>days</em> of traveling, Kagome nearly wept at the site of a small building up ahead.</p><p>A few tears managed to fall down her cheeks before she stubbornly wiped them away with a sniffle. Small cuts from branches and rough bark burn from the salt of her tears.</p><p>Smoke billowed up from its tiny chimney and the smell of burning wood brought forth images of all manner of dishes.</p><p>Food! And drink! '<em>Maybe they'll even allow me to freshen up!</em>'</p><p>She stumbled up the stairs, truly feeling the weight of her body and her near empty bag and gravity. It had been <em>years</em> - since she was fifteen? - since her whole body felt this worn down.</p><p>So, it came as a surprise when an empty dining room - a bar, maybe? if the tankards were any indication - greeted her as the door swung open. Confused and just a little disheartened, she took a few steps back to ensure she hadn't actually imagined the smoke.</p><p>But, nope. It continued to rise into the clear sky.</p><p>Then where-</p><p>"Ah! Welcome to the Boar Hat. Come in!"</p><p>Bright blue eyes. Soft smile.</p><p>And a dazzling shower of silver hair fell around the prettiest, softest person Kagome had met in months.</p><p>Safe radiated off them like a blanket, warm and encompassing.</p><p>Kagome buried her face in her hands as the tears rushed back up, stifling her sobs. Then the exhaustion hit and she would have collapsed had it not been for the hands that caught her. She was pulled into a gentle embrace and followed blindly as they moved her.</p><p>They guided her into a chair then they were gone.</p><p>Shoulders heaving, Kagome managed to look up and saw that they hadn't left. Just grabbed a chair to sit down themselves.</p><p>"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"</p><p>"N-no," she cried, unable to stop her voice from trembling, "It's just been so l-long and I ran out of supplies and don't k-know this forest that well and I'm hungry and so t-tired!" A shuddering cry ripped out of her, leaving her unable to say anything else. She curled over her knees, sobbing into them.</p><p>The kind person who helped her said nothing for a long time. Kagome couldn't help but feel grateful they let her in at all, with how she must look.</p><p>A gentle hand laid itself on her head, softly petting the sure to be matted strands.</p><p>"Here, have this. On the house."</p><p>Sniffling and choking back more sobs, Kagome jerkily sat back up. Her lips trembled, chest aching and heart <em>burning</em> from the sheer gratitude at the gift set before her.</p><p>It was extravagant. The most beautiful and elegant thing she'd seen in so long. Piled on a little plate were some steaming veggies (potatoes and green beans) and a small serving of meat. She blinked up at her savior, desperately trying to say how she felt. They just came out as odd little cut off sounds, not even closely resembling words.</p><p>Frustration burned her throat. They must have understood, though, giving her a few more pats on the head before they sat back across from her.</p><p>"It's nothing and I'm sorry if it doesn't taste that good, I'm still learni-" They stopped short when Kagome clasped their hands between hers. She bowed from her seat, deeply, and shook her head.</p><p>A towel and a neat little stack of napkins sat next to the plate and she reached for the cloth to wipe her face of snot and tears.</p><p>The first thing she bit into was the veggies, mostly soft but with a lingering crunch that may or may not have needed some extra cooking time. But that was usually based on preference. It made the poorly made mushrooms from a few days seem like dirt in comparison. The potatoes didn't last any longer, the lack of seasoning not bad, just noticeable with how they immediately coated her mouth and stuck. She was able to force it down with two big gulps of clear, cool water.</p><p>When she got to the meat, Kagome expected a little resistance, too used to the way she always ended up cooking it but instead, the knife sliced through it like it was warm butter. It caused a brief screech of metal on ceramic glass and she flinched, rolling her jaw to alleviate the residual ache that noise always left in her ears.</p><p>She bit into the tender meat.</p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p>'Tender' meat was actually undercooked. Blood and fat mixed with the excess salt and… Hesitant, she rolled the bite around to feel the grainy substance scratching up her teeth. Was that… pepper? Or… It honestly reminded her of dirt. And she'd had to eat food she'd accidentally dropped in dirt so—</p><p>"I-it's bad, isn't it? I'm sorry, I—"</p><p>Kagome easily swallowed it and cut another piece. She polished it off in a manner of seconds and threw back the last of the water with a deep sigh. Wiping her face with a napkin, she turned back to her kind savior.</p><p>"Thank you. It was amazing." Her eyes fell to the floor and she grasped at her tattered shirt, embarrassed. "If it's not too much trouble, is there a washroom I could clean up in?"</p><p>"Of course, of course!" They stood then helped her up the stairs where they showed her to a bathroom on the second floor.</p><p>Alone and in a proper bathroom, Kagome took it all in. Sparsely decorated, it was, but with a tub, toilet, and a… mirror. She watched as, in her reflection, her hand came up to touch her cheek. Dirt and bruises covered any bare skin. Matted hair hung around her face in limp strands. Puffy, red-rimmed blue eyes blinked back at her and she turned away from her own gaze.</p><p>She got to work cleaning herself up. It took time and it was painful. Enough so that she eventually ended up caving and grabbing the dagger stowed away in her pack. Her hair would grow back, she reasoned, haphazardly cutting away the ends.</p><p>Warm water felt amazing and she dragged the washcloth over her skin, rubbing until the dirt came away and her flesh pinkened. It felt like a weight was coming off her, like she'd been coated in a thick layer of clothes that had been pushing and pushing onto her.</p><p>The hallway lights were on when she finally managed to feel clean again, stepping out of the wash room. She shouldered her pack and gingerly started down the stairs. The bottoms of her feet were tender, scrubbed raw and then massaged until the pulsing had lightened. Only setback was that they didn't appreciate her trying to move around so soon.</p><p>But she had to go.</p><p>Some urgent, restless feeling that buzzed under her skin kept distracting her from the exhaustion creeping back in. So she had to go.</p><p>"Oh, there you are! I was getting worri—"</p><p>Even under the hot, heavy weight of her own eyelids, Kagome still managed to catch the shock on their face before a jaw popping yawn took her attention.</p><p>"Elizabeth, what are you doing?"</p><p>"She's barely standing she's so tired, Hawk! We can't just send her back out there!"</p><p>"Mmm-no, it's…" A warmth settled over her, causing a tremble in her overworked body and her next breath felt like it was everywhere. She blinked rapidly, trying to open her eyes. "...it's…"</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~End.~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vulnerable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It hadn’t been her intention to hide them, it just happened that way. She just didn’t fight it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Kagome is asked to try on the waitress uniform and she has to face the insecurity she’s been willfully denying.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so late on uploading this month! -<i>screams</i>-</p>
<p>Uhhh.... idk what to tell you my dudes</p>
<p>Created no backstory on how she got there, how long she's been there, etc but the little bit of premise was that she finally agreed to wear the uniform at the tavern. it's been a long since i last read this so.... i'm hoping i didnt start doing any editing/re-writing only to upload it all wonky lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Vulnerable</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
<p>The click of the door being shut by Elizabeth sounded like a death sentence. She took a steady breath to calm the jittery twitching in her limbs.</p>
<p>“I just-I just have to try it on, right?”</p>
<p>Kagome glanced back at Elizabeth, stomach tightening at how bright and excited she looked. The usual fondness at seeing the Princess’s happiness, the way it brightened her aura and spread the prettiest blush over her soft cheeks, was muted in the face of her own dread.</p>
<p>“Yep!” She agreed, clapping her hands together. “The skirt really doesn’t feel as short as it looks, it’s actually really nice!”</p>
<p>As much as she doubted <i>that</i>, it wasn’t the cut of the skirt or its high slit she was worried about or even the backless design of the shirt. She wrung the pink ribbon in her hands. “Okay... but!” She whipped around, pointing at the door. “If he touches me, I’m throwing him out of the tavern!”</p>
<p>Elizabeth giggled. “I think he’ll be expecting that, actually.”</p>
<p>“That… that doesn’t reassure me, Elizabeth.”</p>
<p>With a shrug and a pat on the shoulder, Kagome was thankfully left alone with the dreaded waitress uniform. </p>
<p>Her sigh filled the room. </p>
<p>She bit her lip, turning to look down at where it innocently lay on the bed.</p>
<p>It really wasn’t the design of the uniform that she hated. Her school uniforms had been just as, if not more, revealing before people actually got onto the school administration about it. The problem was that… Every one of her scars prickled, the phantom pain seeming to kick in. She forcefully shook her head to block out the memories.</p>
<p>It <i>wasn’t the skirt</i>. Just—  </p>
<p>None of the Sins or Elizabeth had ever seen her so bare; she didn’t even bathe with them on the rare occasion they had to wash up in the woods.</p>
<p>Kagome had tried being proud of her scars, once, had tried keeping them visible to show how much she survived. But people really were cruel and rather than being considered broken or judged because she wasn’t ‘pretty’, like she expected, they just figured she was some kind of prostitute. </p>
<p>They pushed and shoved and forced and tried to get any which way with her, regardless of her opinion and right as a person. It was more terrifying than demons and possession and death. She’d dealt with all of those before. Being sexually assaulted, on the other hand. Mukotsu came to mind, then Tsubaki; an unnamed boar demon, his possessed harem and enchanted circlets.</p>
<p>Her arms came up to wrap around her as she bit back resentful tears. </p>
<p>Something crashed downstairs, followed by everyone laughing. She flinched at the noise but wiped at her eyes, sniffling softly.</p>
<p>Unconsciously, Kagome traced her scars as she stripped, carefully folding and setting the clothes aside. She smoothed down the stocking before slipping into the skirt, belt clinking softly in the time it took her to cinch it. It felt weird to have her back so exposed, the absent weight of her sweater gone, as she looped the buttons. The necktie, at least, would cover the scars there.</p>
<p>She chewed her lip, uneasy, over the heels before finally stepping into them and flexing her toes. Her first steps were shaky and unbalanced, even with the small heel. A small part of her felt accomplished as she took a moment to walk around until she felt more steady. If only she could actually enjoy it.</p>
<p>Her body was racked with shivers, trembling only worsening when she glanced at herself in the mirror. Fear was written all over her face, in the hunch of her shoulders, the way she plucked at the bottom of the skirt. It was easy to see but what her eyes really caught on were the jagged white lines that criss-crossed over her legs. Her hand rose from the skirt to smooth across the indented strip of skin that sat on her upper arm. Swallowing, Kagome turned enough to get a glimpse of her bare back. Unlike the others, these ones were clean and wide, raised, dark. And it was easy to tell how she could have gotten them.</p>
<p>Kagome kept her hair down, using it to cover most of her back.</p>
<p>She was scared.</p>
<p>So scared she fumbled opening the door. Her heart tripped over itself as she stood at the top of the stairs. Her pulse roared in her ears, so very loud and she bit her lip to hold back the whimpers.</p>
<p>She was <i>scared</i>.</p>
<p>“Kagome…?”</p>
<p>Startled green eyes stared back at her.</p>
<p>Her knees knocked together as she fell and Meliodas caught her by the arms, his grip steady and firm. She clutched at his shirt. “S-sorry.”</p>
<p>His hands slid down, one arm going around her waist to press her firmly against him. The other, he cupped around the nape of her neck so she was tucked under his chin. “For what?”</p>
<p>The words stuck to her tongue, glued her teeth together, and she could only lay against him and tremble. </p>
<p>He pulled her closer, letting go of her waist to grab her under the knees so she was nestled in his arms. Her arms came around his neck, blinking away tears as she hid.</p>
<p>“Oi, cap-” </p>
<p>Kagome clenched her eyes tighter, biting her lip hard enough that blood pooled into her mouth. </p>
<p>Another hand settled on her head, carding through her hair. She nuzzled against Meliodas’s shirt, sniffling. Ban’s hand slid from her hair. Her body locked up when Meliodas started to move and she waited for the little jostle as he made his way downstairs. But it never came.</p>
<p>She tucked her chin over his shoulder, blinking at the sight of Ban closing the bedroom door behind them. The bed dipped under Meliodas and she pulled back to stare between the two of them.</p>
<p>At least, until Meliodas reached up to wipe away her tears and Ban knelt in front of them to push back some stray bits of hair. Then Meliodas used his sleeve to dab at her torn lip. Her trembling was still there, evident in the way her fingers shook as she let go of his shirt, but it wasn’t bad enough for her jaw to feel like it was still locked up. She looked down, swallowing thickly. “M’sorry.”</p>
<p>“That’s the second time you’ve apologized.”</p>
<p>Kagome shrugged, pressing her lips together as she avoided their gaze. Or tried to, but Meliodas jostled her a little, making these inquisitive little noises. </p>
<p>“If ya really didn’t want to wear the uniform, ya coulda told the Princess. She woulda understood.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t—” An aborted jerk of her hand had her freezing, tucking them both against her stomach. Too late, though. Between Ban’s professional thieving and Meliodas’s skill in general, it would have been a gift from god for them not to notice.</p>
<p>“Because of these?”</p>
<p>The light caress on her knee caused her to jerk and squeak, hand slapping over the suddenly sensitive skin. It had been a very long time since anyone touched her like this. Since she let them. And it had been difficult before, when they were all forced to go their separate ways, to fend off her attraction to the very men that fawned over her now.</p>
<p>Both of them settled a hand on each leg, right above where some of the scars started. And even when she twitched and started fidgeting, they simply gave her a little pat and caress.</p>
<p>“I know I’m being stupid and weak.” She mumbled forlornly, clutching her hands tight as a few more tears fell. The words echoed in her ears, spoken in a different voice, in a different world, and far more harsh than she could articulate.</p>
<p>The room went tense and wired in the wake of her words.</p>
<p>“These,” Meliodas started, hand moving down to cup her knee, “are not ugly, you are not ugly.” Kagome almost wished he would just slip his hands between her legs and grope her. Just to avoid this discussion. Where were his usual perversions when she actually <i>wanted</i> them?</p>
<p>“Aa, we’ve got our own scars.” Ban said, thumb moving in slow little sweeps.</p>
<p>And she knew that. But that wasn’t— </p>
<p>Kagome nearly threw herself away from both of them when the door clicked open but Meliodas held tight, tucking her close again. Ban turned his hand over, interlocking their fingers after she grabbed him.</p>
<p>“Ka— Melio— Kagome!?! Is she <i>okay</i>?” </p>
<p>Kagome mumbled into Meliodas’s shirt, refusing to look even when he did a little nudge with his chin.</p>
<p>Ban’s hand slid from hers, his shuffling loud in the silence of the room as he stood, then quiet murmuring. Low enough not to discern and her ears rang and her skin ached with how aware she was of everything.</p>
<p>Elizabeth’s hands — because no one else had such soft, smooth, <i>gentle</i> hands —  pressed softly against the scar on her right arm, thumbs softly caressing the indented skin.</p>
<p>“<i>Please</i>, Kagome?” </p>
<p>Swallowing, she turned enough to say, “It-I used to be proud of them but…” She hoped Meliodas and Ban made some kind of gesture or something to let Elizabeth know what they were talking about because she couldn’t bear actually trying to say it right now. Or maybe whatever Ban had said to Elizabeth already told her what she needed to know.</p>
<p>Elizabeth lightly swept a hand over Kagome’s cheek, pushing the hair back behind her ear. She only managed a second of eye contact before she had to look down again.</p>
<p>“When it never came up early on, I eventually convinced myself that it didn’t matter and, well…” A little shrug followed her trailing off at the end but she really didn’t know what else to say.</p>
<p>Elizabeth cupped her face, wiping away the few tears still dotting Kagome’s lashes. “You said to me once that you weren’t given the support and chance to grow like I did. You have it <i>now</i>, Kagome.”</p>
<p>Her heart kicked up, nerves settling in so fast that Meliodas pulled her close, thumbs rubbing circles into her back. She slid her legs from his grasp, heels clicking against the wood floor and let Elizabeth help pull her to her feet. Ban gave a little tug to her hair as he plopped down next to Meliodas, both of them leaning back on their hands. Their scrutiny was a physical thing, trailing over every inch of her as she backed into the center of the room.  </p>
<p>She can’t help but fidget, eyes darting everywhere but at the other three occupants, fingers tickling her own thighs as she played with the skirt, even as she successfully managed to straighten out and stand tall. Though hidden under a stocking and heels, the splattering of scars spotting her calves and ankles from demonic stomach acid burned and ached under her own weight.</p>
<p>There are a million things circling around in her head, memories of villagers and their unwanted touching, drunken men pushing for things she didn’t want, women encouraging her to lower her standards. <i>‘-You want a child, don’t you, miss? -It’s better than living such a lonely life. -It’s obvious you can’t take care of yourself very well, ma’am. Let a man see to your needs.’</i></p>
<p>Fingers interlocked with hers, neatly trimmed nails scritching lightly at her palm and she hesitantly met Elizabeth’s glittering gaze. Heat suffused her cheeks at the warmth and pride that was radiating off of her.</p>
<p>It somehow made the guilt double. </p>
<p>“We won’t leave, Kagome.”</p>
<p>She <i>knew</i> that. She did! It was obvious any way you looked at it. She just—</p>
<p>“You’ll be shocking to look at the first time around. It was weird for me.”</p>
<p>Kagome whipped her head up to stare at Meliodas wide-eyed, vaguely hearing Ban’s surprised shout mixing with Elizabeth’s scandalized one.</p>
<p>“It fits, though. Something always felt a little off. This feels more you.” He continued, smiling happily as his green eyes flitted over her body.</p>
<p>A strange set of garbled sounds left her as she buried her face in her hands, blush burning its way over her cheeks and down her neck. Meliodas - because his hands were small and strong and calloused - pulled her own away from her burning face. “Would you still feel better changing?”</p>
<p>She blinked slowly, looking first from him then to Ban as he relaxed against the bed then to Elizabeth who stood just off to the side. Her heart was still trying to pound its way out of her chest, little trembles leaving her shaky in her knees but she felt… better. “Could I… maybe wear this for tomorrow when we open? So I can be downstairs and working before anyone sees me?”</p>
<p>“Would that help?” Elizabeth asked, coming over to rest a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Meliodas never let go, even when she dropped her hands so she took the opportunity to interlock their fingers. It helped calm some of the anxiety. “It’d give me a chance to be ready.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth tucked some hair behind Kagome’s ear. “Would you like to get changed and get some rest? I was so excited, I didn’t even pay attention and don’t try and say otherwise.”</p>
<p>Kagome sighed wryly and admitted, “A nap does sound nice.”</p>
<p>“Ban and I will stay up here, ‘kay, Elizabeth?”</p>
<p>Kagome and her shared confused glances but shrugged, the princess letting the door click shut quietly behind her. She got along well with the two men and their easy personalities, was used to their strange affection. The both of them were just as tactile as she could be, which made it easier to be alone in the same room with them. </p>
<p>Those calloused hands pulled her unexpectedly closer, literally yanking her from her thoughts and she had a moment to gasp, eyes going wide before they were letting go to get a good grip on her thighs and hoist her up. Her shrill squeak cut off abruptly when she hit the bed, Ban’s heavy weight quickly pinning her down before she could regain her bearings. </p>
<p>One large hand, one small, pins hers to the bed and she panted as she stared up at them. She clutched their hands, legs clamping down on the tiny, muscled thigh that slotted between them and pressed against her. “What are you—!?” </p>
<p>Okay, now she deeply regretted wanting him to be perverted this whole time.</p>
<p>Meliodas snuggled up against her, nuzzling into her chest even as she sputtered while Ban curled around them, easily able to drape a leg over both of them. She bit down on the peck hanging out of his too small jacket and growled when he just laughed. </p>
<p>“Maa, maa, we’re supposed to be napping, not getting frisky, Kagome.”</p>
<p>She let go of Ban with an offended squeak, uselessly squirming and ignoring just what parts of them were pressing and rubbing against her. “You-thi-we-!” She sputtered, unable to say any of what she actually wanted to say. </p>
<p>Ban’s mouth was hot on her neck, fangs pressing sharp into the skin and making her stop short. “Ho~” He mumbled against her. “Always knew you had a thing for the fangs with how often I caught you staring.”</p>
<p>She was going to die. This was how she died. Not at the hands of the enemy but beneath two men who devoted themselves to their loved ones, loved a good fight, and always took an opportunity to tease when it was presented. “I thought this was supposed to be nap time.” Kagome finally managed to mutter, going pliant beneath them. An undercurrent of tension, leftover adrenaline and anxiety, sat under her skin.</p>
<p>“Mmmhm, just wanted to make sure you knew we wouldn’t treat you any differently.”</p>
<p>She hid her smile and quipped back, “We’ve never done this before.”</p>
<p>“Would you believe us if we said we wanted to this whole time?”</p>
<p>Hesitant, with their words to bolster her, she tried to do another little wiggle and was grateful when they pulled back just enough that Ban was now curled against her back, leg still thrown over her and Meliodas while Meliodas was snuggled up against her front, his leg still where he left it. She purposely ignored the way his nuzzling had parted the little opening usually hidden by the cravat, the day’s stress starting to catch up to her.</p>
<p>Meliodas’s hair was soft, smelled clean, too, as she buried her nose in it, sighing heavily, “Why would you want to do that?” </p>
<p>One of them, she wasn’t really paying attention anymore, started a slow drag of their nails down her side, pleasant shivers goosebumping her skin. She was warm and comfortable, the weight of her silence and her scars leaving her with each breath she took. And if either of them answered her question, she didn’t hear it.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>End.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>